El marionetista
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Él era el 'hombre' que jugaba con los hilos de la vida. Una vez que cayeras en sus redes, el seria tu dueño, tu marionetista, mientras tú... Tú serias su titere.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Halloween!**_

* * *

 _ **One Shot.**_

 ** _*/*_**

 _ **El Marionetista.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Universidad central. – Japón.**_

 **…**

– _¿Lo has oído? –Escuchó que hablaban por los pasillos de la universidad. –Han prohibido el paso al bosque Aokigahara durante todo este mes._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Es el famoso bosque de los suicidios, tienen miedo de que más gente muera por estas fechas._

– _Nadie estaría tan loco para ir justamente este mes._

– _Créeme, cualquiera que va a ese bosque, esta jodidamente loco._

 **…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke observó fastidiado al imperativo rubio con el cual compartía mesa en la universidad, no hacía más que hablar de Hallowen, brujas y demonios, simples tonterías que asustan a niños de diez años.

–Por eso he pensado que debemos ir a ese bosque. –Dijo emocionado. –Una noche de terror en uno de los peores lugares. ¡Seria asombroso!

–¿Cuál bosque? –Preguntó dando a entender que nunca estuvo pendiente de la conversación. – ¿Estabas hablando?

–He invitado a Sakura-chan para aokigahara. –Susurró emocionado. –Ella y yo somos tan fanáticos del terror que prácticamente no había terminado cuando ella dijo que sí. También irán Ino y Hinata-chan. ¿Quieres venir?

–La entrada está prohibida en estas fechas. –Dijo sin más.

–¡Eso es lo mejor! ¿Entonces? ¿Irás? –Preguntó con demasiado interés, Sasuke solamente asintió para luego levantarse del lugar e irse.

 _Estúpido juego de niños._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12am – Bosque Aokigahara.**_

Se sentía como un estúpido siguiéndole el juego a Naruto, en lugar de estar estudiando para su parcial, se encontraba en medio de la nada, con una simple linterna, alumbrando el camino por el cual habían logrado pasar, según Naruto, tanto Sakura como Ino y Hinata ya se encontraban en el lugar.

 _Maldita molestia._ –Pensó para sí mismo recordando el mensaje que le había mandado.

 _ **De: Sakura.**_

 _ **No tengas miedo Sasuke-kun. Los fantasmas no existen ;)**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

¿Miedo? ¿Él? Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Tener miedo? En sus sueños. Él gozaba de un autocontrol muy bueno, simples historias no podían perturbarlo, nunca en su vida había tenido algún 'contacto' con el mas allá, y no empezaría a tenerlos solo porque su mejor amigo y su casi novia los 'veían.'

–Tardaron mucho. –Escuchó el grito de Sakura. Naruto fue el primero en saludarla, corriendo como si lo persiguiera un fantasma, el rubio salió disparado con los brazos abiertos hacia ella, Sakura lo recibió de igual forma. –Suéltame tarado. –La escuchó decir entre risas.

–Sakura-chan. –Sonrió el rubio al bajarla.

–Sasuke-kun. –La escuchó saludarlo, él solamente asintió. ¿Por qué él no podía ser como Naruto? ¿Por qué no podía lanzarse de aquella misma forma? –Bien, empecemos nuestro tour. –Susurró emocionada jalandolo por un brazo. Él la siguió sin poner resistencia alguna… Total… ¿Qué podría pasarles?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras más avanzaban, mas desorientados se encontraban, Sasuke podía jurar que habían pasado ese maldito árbol más de tres veces, sin embargo, no dijo nada para no caer en paranoia.

¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no se ubicaban rápido? ¿Por qué solamente daban vueltas entre sí? El sonido de la naturaleza inundaba cada uno de sus pasos, tan concentrados, pero a la vez tan asustados, cualquier movimiento en falso, era un posible infarto para Ino y un posible lloriqueo por parte de Naruto.

Sasuke no quería admitirlo, pero no le quedaba de otra, algo raro estaba pasando, algo los estaba perdiendo, algo los movía como piezas en un juego de ajedrez… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era?

– _Ayuda… Por favor…_

–Silencio. –Escucharon la voz de Ino. Todos hicieron caso. –Escucho algo. –Susurró acercándose hacia donde se encontraba él con Sakura.

–¿De qué hablas Ino? –Preguntó Sakura mientras observaba su alrededor, Naruto se acerco rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraban los tres seguido por Hinata.

– _Quiero irme a casa, por favor ayúdame. Él volverá por nosotros, él es malo._

–¿Lo escuchan? –Esta vez pregunto Hinata, la palidez en su rostro sorprendió a los presentes. –Alguien nos pide ayuda. –Susurró. Al término se sintió una fría brisa atravesar el lugar, rompiendo el silencio con el sonido de los árboles y las hojas caer.

–Sasuke-kun. –Escuchó a Sakura llamarlo. –Por favor. –Hizo presión en su mano. –Por favor no me sueltes. –Hizo contacto con su mirada, el verde jade brillaba por la sensación del miedo, Sasuke la apretó contra sí.

–No te dejaré. –Susurró.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como llevaban haciendo desde que entraron al bosque, siguieron avanzando en búsqueda de la salida, de repente el buen humor y optimismo de Naruto había sido cambiado por el miedo y la desesperación, seguido de él, la palidez en el rostro de Hinata, y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Ino, no daban buen augurio, Naruto llevaba de la mano a Hinata, y esta iba con Ino, formando una cadena para no perder la comunicación. Naruto iba en la parte delantera, mientras él cuidaba la retaguardia, con cada sonido extraño, cada movimiento, su mano era sujetada fuertemente por la pelirrosa quien iba perdida en el mundo del silencio.

 _-Quiero ir a casa._ –Escucharon la voz de lo que pudieron distinguir como una niña. – _Por favor, llévenme a casa._ –Ino gritó de repente cayendo al suelo, se tapaba los oídos con desesperación.

–No es real, no es real. –Se repetía. –Nadie habló, nadie pidió ayuda. –Susurró en medio del llanto. –Nadie me tocó. –Gimió.

 _Él es malo._ –Escucharon un grito. – _Huyan. ¡Él los matará! ¡Los matara como a nosotros! ¡Huyan! Antes de que él…_

–Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira. –Escucharon la voz de Hinata cayendo de la misma forma en la que cayó Ino.

– _Auxilio._ –Naruto fue el tercero en caer. – _Él acaba de llegar._

–S-Sasuke-kun. –Escucho la voz de Sakura, la chica se había soltado de su agarre y caminaba sin rumbo fijo. –Él me está llamando. –Sonrió. De igual manera Naruto, Hinata e Ino se levantaron del suelo, los cuatro tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto en la nada de aquel bosque.

Los gritos lamentos y sollozos empezaron a retumbar en los oídos de Sasuke, su vista se torno borrosa y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que escuchó fue a Sakura decir.

–Él vino por nosotros. –Una estridente risa lo hizo gemir por el dolor causado en sus oídos, la presión del viento y la desesperación de aquellos que se encargaban de atormentarlo lo hicieron caer a un profundo y oscuro vacío.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Alguna vez había sentido miedo? –Se preguntaba mientras observaba fijamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho? Sasuke miró fijamente el extraño líquido que se encontraba en sus manos, esa textura e inconfundible olor, ese olor tan característico.

¡Era sangre! ¿Pero de quién? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?

– _¡Fuiste tú! –Escuchó. –La has matado. ¡Los has matado!_

– ¿Quién? –Gritó. – ¿Quién habla? –El estruendoso sonido de miles de carcajadas lo hicieron taparse los oídos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué clase de juego le estaban jugando? –No es gracioso. –Expresó mientras se hacía paso por el pasillo. – Sea quien seas, sal de una vez.

– ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás al respecto, Sasuke-kun? –Escuchó nuevamente aquella voz cargada de burla. – ¿Has visto mi arte? ¡Es precioso! –Lo escuchó cada vez más cerca. –Has sido mi mejor instrumento.

–¿Instrumento? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó al vacío. –Muéstrate de una vez. -Gritó en medio de la desesperación.

–Así no es gracioso. –Lo escuchó nuevamente hablar.

– Sea quien seas, sal de una vez.

– _Él es malo, debes huir, él te matará, así como los mato a ellos._

¿Me matara? –Se preguntó. ¿Quién? ¿A quienes mató? –Sakura. –Gritó mientras avanzaba lentamente por el camino lleno de piedras. –Naruto, Hinata. –Gritó. –Ino. –Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

– _Él te convertirá en uno de nosotros. Él no te dejará ir._

–¿Quién? Háblame maldita sea.

– _Aquel que juega con los hilos de la vida, aquel que mueve las piezas en esta tabla de ajedrez, tú eres su víctima, su títere, él es tu guía, tu marionetista._

–Ne, Sasuke-kun. –No había terminado de escucharlo cuando sintió su cuerpo golpearse fuertemente en contra de un árbol. Poco a poco logró divisar la figura de un hombre, un hombre de vestimenta negra y cabellera roja, tan roja como la sangre que corría libremente por el miembro inferior. Sus manos se encontraban envueltas por varios hilos de color azul. A su mente llegó claramente las primeras palabras del ente que le habló anteriormente.

 _Aquel que juega con los hilos de la vida._

–Juguemos al reencuentro. –Lo escuchó reír, ante él se movían inconscientemente los cuerpos de sus amigos, pero algo había cambiado, la vitalidad que días anteriores brillaba en ellos ya no estaban, ahora solamente era el recipiente vacío sin un alma que guardar.

–Sasuke-kun. –Escuchó hablar a Sakura, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. –Él quiere que vengas. –Susurró. –Ven a casa. –Sonrió de forma vacía, el brillo de sus ojos verdes era opaco, comparado con la chispa que tenían en días pasados.

–Tú no eres Sakura. –Susurró. Los presentes rompieron en risas, mientras los entes que aparecían rompían en llanto por la desesperación, Sasuke intentó taparse los oídos, pero en el momento en el que subió sus manos, vio claramente que de ellas, un fino hilo azul brillaba, con horror vio que aquel hilo iba camino a las manos de aquella figura de cabellera roja y mirada fría.

–Bienvenido a casa. –Lo escuchó decir mientras el hilo era jalado con mayor rapidez. –Yo soy padre, yo soy oscuridad. –Susurró bajo el tétrico sonido de los sollozos, las rizas y el lamento. –Soy el marionetista, y tú, tú eres mi nuevo títere. Sasuke gritó en medio de la desesperación, lo último que vio antes de caer en el profundo sueño, fue la sonrisa de aquel hombre y el hilo de su vida enredarse en sus dedos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 semana después.**_

– _¿Lo han escuchado? Cinco de los mejores estudiantes de esta universidad han muerto en circunstancias sospechosas en el bosque aokigahara._

– _¿No se suponía que el bosque estaba cerrado? –Preguntó una curiosa._

– _Ellos lograron pasar, al parecer, Sasuke Uchiha fue quien, bajo la influencia de alguna extraña sustancia mató a sus amigos y a su novia de brutal manera en el bosque._

– _¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó una chica con gran interés._

– _El celular de Yamanaka-san, una de las víctimas, estaba encendido y grabó todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivieron en el bosque. Uchiha-san los mato a sangre fría y luego simplemente cayó al suelo._

– _¿Y si fue un fantasma? Lo pudieron influenciar hasta que cometiera esos actos y luego matarlo y llevárselo a las profundidades del infierno._

– _Cualquier cosa pudo pasar, lo que si no me queda duda, es que, nunca en mi vida iré a ese lugar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _Él… –Susurró Sasuke al vacío mientras veía fijamente un punto en la nada, a su lado se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. –Él irá por ti._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ ***Chan chan chan***_

 _ **Paso por aquí dejando mi participación por el día de Halloween.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Logre asustarlos aunque sea un poco?**_

 _ **Espero leer su opinión en los reviews.**_

 _ ***Aokigahara: Mayormente conocido como el 'Bosque del suicidio' se dice que dentro de la belleza del lugar se esconden horribles pesadillas. El uso de brújulas es completamente inútil en ese maravilloso pero horrible lugar.**_

 _ **Pd:Yo quiero ir uwu~**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, feliz Halloween...**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto en estos dias con "Lazos de Sangre"**_

 _ **By. RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


End file.
